


How You Look in Red

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora needs Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Look in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Fireflies" with the caveat that Erica survived being trapped in the vault. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Call of the Wild" by Florrie.

“You’re driving me wild in that dress” said Cora. “I need you now.”

Erica smirked. “Wait until you see what I’ve got on under this dress.”

Cora’s eyes glowed golden with excitement. Slowly, Erica unzipped her dress, revealing a lacy red bra with a matching thong. “Do you like them? I bought them just for you.”

“I do love how you look in red” said Cora.

“I know.”


End file.
